Prologue - Warrior of Light/Transcript
SELECTION DESCRIPTION - Prologue A world where creation and destruction circle in an endless dance... A tale of a new battle begins here. SETTING - Order's Sanctuary Cid of the Lufaine: Cosmos, the goddess of harmony. Chaos, the god of discord. Reigning from distant realms, the two gods had gathered warriors from all lands to lead them in savage war. Cosmos and Chaos were of equal strength. It was believed the conflict would last forever. But- SETTING - N/A Cid of the Lufaine: The balance was broken. Those who answered Chaos's call created an inexhaustible force. And under vicious attack without relent, the warriors fighting for Cosmos started to fall one by one. The conflict that has continued for eons is now about to end in Chaos's favor. The world has been torn asunder, sinking into a vortex of disorder. As for the few surviving warriors- SETTING - Order's Sanctuary Cosmos: I have been defeated. Warrior of Light: Cosmos! Cosmos: I could not... protect the world. Warrior of Light: What is going on? My body doesn't move as it should... I must hurry to Cosmos! PROLOGUE 2 DESCRIPTION - Forces forged of darkness stand in the warrior's way. What, then, drives this soulless legion? SETTING - Order's Sanctuary Warrior of Light: Manikins... Shadow entities employed by Chaos's forces as troops. Such shallow imitations have no chance against me. PROLOGUE 3 DESCRIPTION - Only those with the courage and wisdom to know their own strength can triumph over the greatest of foes... PROLOGUE 4 DESCRIPTION - Battle follows upon battle, yet the power to overcome countless foes is within reach... PROLOGUE 5 DESCRIPTION - Only those whose will to overcome all trials never falters may secure a brighter future... SETTING - Order's Sanctuary Warrior of Light: What manner of fiend is that? It seems unlike the foes I've faced thus far. Cosmos: Remember, Warrior of Light... Even in the darkest of times, there is always a light. Believe in your own radiance... Never give up... There is always a way... Warrior of Light: Cosmos...? Cosmos! I must find her... I have no time for these interruptions! SETTING - Order's Sanctuary Warrior of Light: Cosmos! Cosmos: I have been defeated by Chaos. The god of discord, Chaos... His brutal powers destroyed the balance of all things, threatening the fabric of reality itself. SETTING - World of Darkness Cosmos: All existence is on the brink of doom. Ten of you remain- and you are the last hope left to this world. I implore you. Obtain the light... SETTING - Crystal World Cosmos: ...that even in a broken world could never fade- the light of the crystals. SETTING - Planet's Core Cosmos: The crystals embody the strength to face despair. With ten gathered, there is hope yet to save the world. The path to your crystal will be perilous... and different for each and every one of you. But you must believe... SETTING - Lunar Subterrane Cosmos: ...in and follow your own path. Even if you know not there that path leads... Squall: Not a problem. I've always gotten by on my own. SETTING - World of Darkness Zidane: If the treasure were really that easy to find, it wouldn't be a treasure hunt, would it? Bartz: No horsing around, though. This isn't the time for games. It's time for some serious fun. SETTING - Planet's Core Onion Knight: You don't have to worry. I'm here with you. If it gets scary, just believe in me! Terra: I'm counting on you. SETTING - Crystal World Cecil: The paths to our crystals may be different for each of us. But we've strength in our allies. Firion: And if we put that strength together, we'll have nothing to fear. Cloud: I don't know. The god Chaos is leading his forces of disorder- and they're headed straight for us. But I'm ready for whatever comes my way. Tidus: The tougher the enemy, the more fired up I get! Cosmos: I thank you all- SETTING - Order's Sanctuary Cosmos: Though what remains of this world is on the verge of collapse... I must hold it together until you find your crystals... Forgive me... I want to be with you... But allow me to rest... Then soon... Warrior of Light: Cosmos... Your radiant light shall always be with us.